


Donde mis manos se dilatan

by Sunev_woMEN



Category: Good Omens (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Antropofogia, Blood and Violence, Canibalismo, Deperesion, Fallen Angel Gabriel (Good Omens), Fuera De Canon, Gabriel (Good Omens) - Freeform, Gore, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Independiente, M/M, Menciones de versículos, Religion, This shit es un crossover?, Un extraño y retorcido romance, Wendigo, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, citas biblicas, sumisión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunev_woMEN/pseuds/Sunev_woMEN
Summary: Los ángeles eran puro amor.Eso dice la Biblia.Gabriel fue desterrado, perdido en mente y cuerpo se encuentra en los vacíos del infierno.La soledad lo hace llorar de pena, y un wendigo sabe los pecados que cometió.
Relationships: Hannibal/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Kyrie Eleison

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo es un AU fuera de canon de la serie GO y Hannibal, aunque tome lo más relevante de ambas.
> 
> Todo lo dicho aquí esta previamente investigado, todo tiene un porqué y no se busca ofender a nadie. Se tocaran temas sensibles con la religión, aislamiento y locura. 
> 
> ¡Lean las etiquetas! Gracias

**_El gran y esperado Juicio Final no sucedió, su rescindir en Los Manuscritos del Mar Muerto agitó el cielo y el infierno haciendo un lid de dudas en ambos lugares…_ **

Gabriel había sido convocado a orillas de la ribera de luz, todos los mensajeros divinos lo recibieron, los seres espirituales cubrían su rostro con máscaras doradas de mil ojos, portaban lirios y finas telas translúcidas.

_ No le advirtieron lo que sucedería, simplemente un día le negaron volver a bajar a la tierra.  _

—Por orden del eterno Yahvé. Angélico mensajero, quedas desterrado del cielo y de tu cargo—dijo una voz sin nombre. 

_ Los ángeles eran puro amor. _

_ Eso dice la Biblia.  _

El arcángel sintió de su pecho caer la vida. 

Sus ojos se estremecieron con lágrimas nunca antes derramadas. Una ola de confusión, y sin saber tambien furia, lo envolvió.—¿Qué? No… Esto no puede ser verdad, ¡¿Por qué?!—Gritó Gabriel.

Los demás ángeles se mantuvieron solemnes con el silencio. 

—Diganme. ¡Diganme, ya!—El miedo y desesperación hacían caer los cimientos de Gabriel.  _ Aquel ser celeste que siempre retenía la compostura aun en momentos tan críticos, ahora se desmoronaba.  _

Tenía miles de sentimientos encontrados, no sabía cuando terminaba la rabia y cuando empezaba la decepción, quería gritar a todos y a todo. 

—No pueden hacerme un caído, no, no, yo siempre hice todo lo que me pidió nuestro Señor. Yo soy fiel.—Empezó a decir entre lágrimas, su voz rápidamente se cortó con dolor. 

Un extraño pesar apareció en su pecho. 

Poco a poco un ángel se acercó a él, una mano privada de rostro le dijo—debes escarbar tus adentros.

Gabriel trataba de entender, realmente comprender, pero nada surgía en su mente y eso lo desesperaba más.

—Querido hijo—dijo de la nada la voz del Creador como un rayo de salvación.

—Oh, Padre, ¿dónde estás?—preguntó Gabriel con esperanza.

—En todos lados.

—Padre, quiero verte por favor. Toca mi mano, si he pecado sin saber perdoname, dame una ablución.—Pedía Gabriel con un triste lamento.

—Tu intentabas tardíamente comprender a mi más grande creación, y yo te ignoraba, fue mi culpa dejarte caer en vicios y pecados.

—No comprendo qué he hecho—dijo Gabriel casi sin aliento dejándose caer de rodillas.—Señor mío, yo vivo por ti y para ti, pensando solo en ti. 

—Tu cuerpo es un templo sagrado que por ninguna circunstancia tiene que ser manchado de pecado. Dime, quiero escuchar de tu voz la vileza que has cometido.

_ ¿Vileza? Fue acaso… Comer. _

_ Carne. _

_ Carne.  _

_ Más vino por favor. _

_ Carne.  _

_ ¿Por qué no hay menú?  _

Una risa sin humor salió de él. 

_ Pedazos de carne y jugo, ¿era eso la piedra que lanzó sin estar libre de pecado? _

—Fue ¿haber comido?—dijo Gabriel.—No es justo, no lo quiero aceptar… Hay incontables ángeles, ¡De todas jerarquías! Que han comido y bebido de la obra de los humanos.

— Comiste el fruto del vientre, la carne de hijos que Jehová tu Dios dio al mundo. 

Las nubes del cielo se partieron. No tuvo tiempo de hablar, el Padre de todo dio la última palabra. El arcángel Gabriel había cometido el pecado que se castiga siete veces. 

_ Ingirio de la carne con alma. _

_ Dios perdona el pecado por ignorancia… _

_ No aplica para ángeles.  _

Gabriel rápidamente trató de aferrarse a la nada, quería enredarse a los pies de su padre, pero, ni siquiera en la caída de uno de sus ojos se presentó. 

Una brisa lo tocó sutilmente y las enormes alas de Gabriel se abrieron sin beneplácito bravamente contra el viento, con la fuerza de un huracán fue desterrado del  _ paraíso _ . 

Y cayó. Sin prisas ni despedidas, Gabriel cayó del tercer cielo. 

De espaldas aun podía observar la luz desaparecer a la vez que se sumergía en el sigilo de la oscuridad. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. La inocencia es el peor crimen

Fue una infinita desesperación, atrapado en el enigma de lo desconocido.

Se ahogó entre cieno negro, tan espeso y pesado que parecía arrastrar a Gabriel a las profundidades solo por placer. 

_ Y tal vez era verdad. _

Como pudo luchó contra su propia angustia y miedo, salió del légamo dando la primera bocanada de aire en la perpetuidad de su alma. Le agobió tratar de acostumbrarse a necesitar aire,  _ y en las fosas del infierno era caliente y maloliente _ , a cada segundo lo mareaba. Caminó de rodillas hasta poder recargarse contra una enorme roca negra y porosa, sus largas alas estaban pegadas con brea, inútiles y quebradas sangraban sin parar, eran peso muerto detrás de él. 

Por más que intentaba, Gabriel no tenía las fuerzas para levantarse, todo el dolor recaía en su espalda y nuevamente caía de rodillas al suelo. Lo asustó la idea de que su castigo fuese arrastrarse por la eternidad. Sin cuenta darse volvió a llorar, un llanto desgarrador que era armonía para las criaturas de la oscuridad que lo observaban a la distancia, escondidos de más y más desgracia.

— Lo trágico no es caer, sino desperdiciarse aquí. —Retumbó una voz frente a Gabriel.

Aquello fue inesperado, provocó escalofríos en Gabriel, su pánico no lo dejó voltear arriba.

—¿Quién eres?—Fue lo único que pudo decir Gabriel, un susurro que se partió de pesar.

—No tengo nombre que la lengua pueda pronunciar. Soy un wendigo—respondió sutil, el timbre en sus palabras le daban un ciega amabilidad a Gabriel.

—¿Por qué no te levantas?—Preguntó el wendigo.

Gabriel contuvo un hipido de llanto y dijo—no puedo. Me duele hasta piel… Siento que me deshago.

El  _ hombre  _ no respondió, en cambio le ofreció una mano. Gabriel volteó apenado mirando la  _ cortesía _ , dudó un largo momento en responder (pero al otro no pareció importarle), y finalmente Gabriel le dio su temblorosa mano. Rápidamente el wendigo lo atrajo hasta su pecho levantando a Gabriel sin esfuerzo. 

—Tenemos que hacer algo con esas alas—le dijo al oído, su aliento era frío y erizó la piel del caído.

Gabriel se recargó con inquietud en el hombro del wendigo,  _ un extraño e incómodo abrazo para poder avanzar. _ Caminaron en lentitud, los pies de Gabriel se encontraban descalzos y cada segundo se pinchaba con alguna roca o quemaba con charcos de brea hirviendo. 

—¿A dónde me llevas?—Volvió a hablar después de lo que parecían siglos de caminar sin rumbo.

El wendigo dio un profundo suspiro.—A la deriva inquietante. 

_ Frío interminable. _

—¿Ahí van todos los recién desechados?—Dijo Gabriel.

—No… Ahí van los codiciosos, glotones de la carne fruto del  _ Altísimo _ . 

El miedo en Gabriel le hizo gemir, _ ¿cómo sabes porqué caí? _

—Lo huelo en ti.—Contestó apretando el agarre en Gabriel—tu lengua derrama yerro cada que hablas.

El pobre desterrado respiró con dificultad,  _ ahora todos conocían su ignorancia _ . 

_ Un dedo apunta _

_ Miles caen _

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _

_ Está en un lugar oscuro rodeado de sombras y ya no es seguro estar con él. _

_ Él, Dios.  _

  
  


Cerró un momento sus ojos, y repentinamente al abrirlos estaba rodeado de un interminable mar negro. 

—La oscuridad, mientras más grande, meno se ve.—Le dijo el  _ demonio  _ alejándose de Gabriel. 

Con temblor en sus piernas, Gabriel se sostuvo por si mismo, sus pies ya no dolían. El piso se sentía como un fresco prado aunque fuera dura piedra. 

—Esperaba lo peor, es raro que me sienta a gusto—dijo Gabriel girando sobre si mismo con una mueca de confusión.

—Aun hay cosas que hacer, ven—le dijo el wendigo.

Gabriel se paró frente a él mirando el rostro del  _ hombre  _ por primera vez, su cara era seria y con pómulos sobresalientes, de mentón fuerte y ojos cautivadores. Estaba sorprendemente bien vestido, elegante y con un exótico traje de color tan azul que destacaba horriblemente contra el cielo gris. Pero lo más notable de él, eran dos enormes astas de ciervo en su cabeza.

_ Gabriel ignoró aquello último.  _

Se encontraba parado en una litoral rocosa, el firmamento era triste, de un sólido grisáceo y un imponente mar renegrido que no dejaba de sacudir las orillas. La brisa fría y salada ardió en las alas de Gabriel, se volteó ligeramente para acariciarlas cuando de golpe fue el susto de ver solo piedra, cielo y más mar. 

Cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba en una isla de roca, pequeña y rodeada de un interminable mar y su tempestad.

—Nada aísla más que la bruma de la mente—dijo el wendigo a su lado.

Contuvo un sobresalto por el desconcierto. 

—La compañía del abismo no es para ti. 

—¿Qué es este lugar?—Preguntó Gabriel.

El wendigo sonrió y dijo con calma—tu tormento.

Gabriel estaba confundido, esperaba dolor y una caza furtiva en las fosas.

—La tortura del infierno no es física, nunca lo ha sido. Es cavar en tu mente y dejarte con preguntas y dudas cada segundo. Es soledad. El silencio es el grito más fuerte.

—No—dijo Gabriel tomándolo del reborde de su traje—no me dejes aquí. No quiero estar solo. 

_ Pero los impíos son como el mar agitado, que no puede estar quieto, y sus aguas arrojan cieno y lodo. _

El wendigo sostuvo sus manos, un calor inundó a Gabriel haciendo que las alejara con recelo.

—La insania es ajena a los seres de luz. Vas a estar aquí hasta que la puedas abrazar.—Contestó el demonio desvaneciéndose como arena al viento. 

—¡No!—Gritó corriendo tratando patéticamente de volver a sostener al  _ hombre _ .

Gabriel cayó de rodillas sobre la fría piedra.

—Yo soy Gabriel, que sirvo a Dios en su presencia.—Se dijo una y otra vez hasta que las palabras se deshicieron en su boca como arcilla. 

La ansiedad envolvió a Gabriel,  _ olvido como respirar _ , sus manos comenzaron a arañar el suelo con tanta desesperación que sus uñas sangraron. 

No existía el tiempo. 

_ Entonces le dijeron: ¿Qué haremos contigo para que el mar se calme en torno nuestro? Pues el mar se embravece más y más _

  
  
  
  



	3. La boca da vida, y la boca mata

Paró de pelear contra la nada. Su cuerpo osciló ante el viento y se postró volviendo a respirar la sal del lugar. Ignoró el temblor en sus manos, ignoró la sangre picar en sus dedos. Con la mirada puesta al horizonte su mente retumbaba. 

Estaba solo… 

_ Y el mar no era una compañía que apreciara _ , le daba una intranquilidad verlo más inmenso con cada segundo que pasaba, tan negro que era desconcertante la espuma blanca producto del oleaje.

Alzó la mirada al cielo, a un falso cielo donde no existía el sol.

__ _ Y cuando el  _ _ sol _ _ se pusiere, será purificado _

Gabriel se levantó balanceándose ante el peso de sus alas. Caminó con pasos lentos, arrastrando sus pies queriendo sentir el raspar de las piedras pero le irritó que fuera como una caricia de herbaje. 

Le dio incontables vueltas a la pequeña isla, cada vez más cerca de la orilla. La profundidad bramaba por él. 

Gabriel no podía contar el tiempo. No existía principio ni fin en su calvario. 

En algún punto de la perpetuación dejó de escuchar la voz de Dios; no recordaba haberlo visto, y aunque eluda las palabras desde la creación hasta su destierro no lograba darle un rostro o un sentimiento. 

_ Pero, ¿el odio es un sentimiento, no?  _

_ Te maldigo _

_ Te maldigo _

_ Te maldigo  _

_ Lo siento  _

El aburrimiento fue algo nuevo para él, arrancarse las plumas incluso después de no soportar el dolor lo hartó, desgarrar sus uñas una y otra vez contra el suelo hasta que no quedaba ni una (y tenia que esperar incontables olas a que crecieran) también fue aburrido. 

Pero su temor fue mayor que él, Gabriel seguía sin atreverse a lanzarse contra el agua. 

Arrojarse a lo desconocido. 

En su pesadumbre el vacío le habló.— _ Nunca estuviste solo. _

Aquella cálida voz que iba y venía con el viento le metía ideas y susurraba hechos tristes y horrorosos. 

—¿Puedes sentir el hambre?—le decía, y su estómago se hacía un nudo.—¿Tus alas pesan más, no?—Y sus alas, despellejadas y podridas, lo hacían caer con un peso inexistente. 

Gabriel empezó a hablar consigo mismo  _ (cuando trataba de hacerlo con la linda voz nunca contestaba).  _

Como el Creador.

En su enajenación aún era un arcángel, estaba en una misión para su Padre. 

Nunca perdió la costumbre de rezar. 

_ Arrodillate  _

_ Sangra, límpiate las rodillas y vuelve a hincarte.  _

Mea culpa 

Mea maxima culpa

Archangelum

  
  


—Nunca estuviste solo.

La brisa dejó de soplar en su rostro,  _ pero aún podía sentirla en su espalda y pies _ , Gabriel percibió una sombra cubrirlo mientras se lamentaba. Respirando pesadamente abrió los ojos y un grito desgarrador salió de él opacando el estremecer del mar. Gabriel lloró por necesidad, se aferró a los pies del ser delante suyo. 

—¿Quién eres, Gabriel?—Preguntó el wendigo poniendo una mano en el hombro del caído. 

Gabriel no quería despegarse del demonio, un fuerte miedo lo sacudía al imaginar que podría volver a desaparecer. 

Solo él y el mar. 

Mar y brisa, brea y sal.

No le importaba si tenía que estar a sus pies para siempre.

Con la garganta seca y labios partidos Gabriel respondió en un murmuro—arcángel… 

—¿Lo eres realmente?

Con bruscos asentimientos de cabeza Gabriel contestó contra las piernas del wendigo.

—Levántate, déjame ver la grandeza de un arcángel. Del arcángel Gabriel.—Le dijo levantandolo con amables manos. 

Lo que una vez fue oro y luz, aquel esplendor imposible de describir… Fue reducido a lástima. Gabriel no podía dejar de sacudir sus manos,  _ aunque lo hiciera involuntariamente _ , sus dedos eran agrietados y con uñas rancias. Su piel, antes brillante y suave, ahora era opaca y sucia, su rostro acabado por el sufrimiento. Lo único que quedaba de Gabriel eran sus ojos, un radiante malva que nunca se apagó ni con todas las lágrimas que derramó. 

—Eres un hermoso arcángel—le dijo dando un paso hasta poder tocar la mejilla de Gabriel.

Estaba ansioso por contanto, lo que sea lo tomaría. 

Gabriel se dejó rodear del calor del otro como un animal herido. 

—No quieres volver a estar solo, ¿verdad?

Rápidamente Gabriel volvió a negar, la mera palabra lo alteraba.

—Una cosa más Gabriel, un sacrificio para abandonar tus cadenas con el cielo.—Le dijo el wendigo pasando sus largos dedos por el rostro de Gabriel, recorrió con delicadas caricias cada parte hasta llegar a sus ojos, los párpados de Gabriel cayeron dejando al wendigo tocarlo.

—Tranquilo mi arcángel, tu vista no será tomada. Date vuelta.

Gabriel se giró lo más lento posible, no quería despegar la mirada del wendigo que con rostro benévolo era todo para él.

El wendigo tomó entre sus manos un ala, pesada y purulenta se marchitaba. Sonrió ante ello. 

—Si vas a gritar, quiero que grites mi nombre.

—No sé tu nombre.

Con voz ronca pronunció en su oído—Hannibal—y a la vez jalaba con vigor el ala arrancandola de raíz. Chorros de sangre se esparcieron por el negro suelo y mancharon la ropa de ambos. 

_ Con su ala te cubrirá, y debajo de sus alas estarás seguro; escudo y adarga es su verdad. _

No anticipó lo que pasaría,  _ como una veloz corriente lo atraviesa _ , no dijo nada, solo su respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta amortiguando el grito de dolor que Hannibal quería.

Sin hacerse esperar Hannibal desgarró la última ala. 

Pero esta vez Gabriel bramó tan fuerte que turbó el piso y el maretazo fue eco para ambos.

Hannibal dejó que el  _ arcángel  _ se recostara sobre él, Gabriel cayó en sus brazos tiritando por el espasmo, su espalda era una cascada de carmín que empapaba el pecho de Hannibal. 

—Dime mentiras—susurró Gabriel tomando con amargura la mano de Hannibal que cubría su torso.—Dime que todo es mentira. 

—Yo soy quien nunca te dejará—habló el demonio apretando el agarre en Gabriel.—Cuidare de tus manos, lavaré tus pies y pondré de comer en tus rosados labios. 

—Hannibal—habló diciendo el nombre como su redención.—Hannibal, Hannibal.

_ Y en ningún otro lugar hay salvación, porque no hay otro nombre bajo el cielo dado a los condenados.  _


	4. Me desprendo de los huesos y la piel

Hannibal se quedó con Gabriel en sus brazos en un tranquilo transe, acariciaba el rostro del  _ arcángel  _ con una mano y con la otra lo sujetaba firmemente del pecho. 

—El maná no caerá del cielo, Gabriel. ¿Tienes hambre?

El vientre del arcángel se hunde aplastando sus entrañas, de su boca cae agua negra y salada. 

—La penuria no existe en la gloria, tampoco en las tinieblas—dijo Hannibal volviendo a apretar el estómago de Gabriel.—Tienes gula, tan voraz que te comerías tu brazo.

_ Se agota por el  _ _ hambre _ _ tu vigor, y la desgracia está presta a tu lado. _

—No has respondido mi pregunta—le dijo el wendigo. 

Gabriel no habló, con pena asintió contra el cuello de Hannibal. 

—Llénate—le dijo Hannibal cubriendo la vista de Gabriel por un segundo.

El arcángel parpadeó repetidas veces, su vista se aclaró y su aliento se detuvo. Delante de ambos, en medio de la roca y con el mar bravío detrás, se encontraba una pequeña niña. Su piel blanca sobresalía ante todo, con labios de corazón y pezones como pétalo de rosa, su cabello rizado y dorado brillaba sin luz. 

—Un ángel—susurró Gabriel. Lentamente salió del agarre de Hannibal, se tambaleó aun con el dolor de perder su alas, en pocos pasos llegó a estar delante de la niña desnuda. 

—Un ángel—volvió a decir mientras se hincaba y la tomaba entre sus brazos. 

La ásperas manos de Gabriel raspaba la suave piel de la niña, la carne era blanda y moldeable ante sus dedos. Le acarició su espalda, con pesados suspiros la apretó de los muslos. La pequeña no emitía ni un sonido, pero su pecho subía y bajaba al respirar. 

Hannibal se mantuvo distante, contemplaba con ojos curioso como Gabriel tocaba bruscamente la piel y la magullaba dejando marcas. 

—La flor sin sol es una flor marchita—le dijo Hannibal, su voz cálida arrullaba a Gabriel.—¿Qué harás? Ella no puede estar aquí. 

—¿Qué haré?—dijo lentamente Gabriel contra los labios de la pequeña. Enterró su mano en su cabello rizo, lo masajeaba como la seda más delicada. 

—Mantenla contigo.—Habló el wendigo.

Gabriel comenzó a respirar por la boca. 

—Tenla dentro de ti.

Sus manos vagaron por el rostro de la niña, pellizcó sus mejillas y metió sus dedos en la joven boca.

—En tu pecho. En tu corazón. 

Con la saliva aun escurriendo retiró sus dedos, Gabriel los lamió probando el dulce olor que desprendía, era miel y leche. 

—Devorala.—Dijo Hannibal con su aliento en el oído de Gabriel.

Sin pensar el arcángel besó a la niña, su lengua jugó con la de ella y con impaciencia la mordió. 

No hubo gritos ni lamentos. 

La mordida fue tan fuerte que tragó un pedazo de lengua, _ apenas el ápice _ , la sangre escurrió por su mentón, un agradable sabor... Era como azúcar de caña.

Gabriel recostó a la niña debajo de él, de su boca no paraba la sangre. Tentativo sostuvo sus caderas, se agachó hasta respirar contra la piel de la pequeña, lamió a un costado de ella y volvió a morder, sintió como se retorcía ante él pero la sostuvo fuertemente, enterró sus dientes rompiendo las capas de piel, tersa se deshacía en su garganta, era como tragar algodón. 

El arcángel dio mimos sobre ella, su cuerpo desnudo se cubría de sangre. Sus manos llegaron hasta su rostro, lágrimas silenciosas salían de sus profundos ojos azules.

Azul de mar.

Azul de cielo.

Azul de lino.

—A dónde iremos no hay cielo.—Comentó Hannibal quien se posó delante de él.

Gabriel fijó su vista en el wendigo, ambas miradas se encontraron, los ojos claros de Hannibal penetraban los suyos, su rostro tan inexpresivo estremecía al arcángel. 

—Un pedazo de gloria—dijo Gabriel sin apartar la vista de Hannibal. 

Con sus manos buscó a tientas los ojos de la niña, hundió tres dedos en uno y,  _ con una grosera ternura _ , lo despojó de ella. Diminutas gotas de espeso oro cayeron por sus mejillas. 

El arcángel se sentó lejos de la pequeña y aun con su mirar inmerso en Hannibal, Gabriel engulló el pesaroso ojo. 

Azul de mar.

Azul de cielo.

Azul de lino.

Azul de melancolía.

—El cielo no tiene que estar a donde vaya—dijo Gabriel con voz desigual,—porque el cielo esta en mi. 

_ Tomé la cáscara de la mano del ángel y la devoré, y fue en mi boca dulce como la miel; y cuando la comí, me amargó las entrañas. _


	5. Tengo vacías las manos

Después de aquel suceso donde Gabriel se entregó en cuerpo… Su alma se secó por completo, Hannibal lo llevó al fondo del ensueño donde pasaría la eternidad con él. 

_ Y tuvo un sueño, y he aquí, había una escalera apoyada en la tierra cuyo extremo superior alcanzaba hasta el cielo; y he aquí, los ángeles de Dios subían y bajaban por ella. _

¿Qué pasa cuando un ángel no puede volver?

Sus piernas son montañas

Su fe un guijarro

Gabriel despertó de un sobresalto en otro lugar, ya no más agua imponente, la roca negra se perdió, ahora estaba sobre arena en infinitos tonos de verde,  _ enebro y musgo _ , pero no estaba en medio del páramo, no, estaba en una habitación sin suelo. Con paredes, muebles y cuadros.

El piso era arena, donde sea que veas arena, arena y más arena. 

El arcángel se levantó del suelo con prisa, luchó contra lo espeso de la _ grava _ para no caer, respiró una y otra vez por la boca tratando de entender cómo llegó hasta ahí, y más importante ¿dónde estaba Hannibal?

¿Dónde está la única voz que recuerda?

¿Dónde está la única mano que lo toca sin asco?

¿Dónde está Dios?

—Gabriel—le llamó Hannibal. Su voz dista provenía de las paredes.

El arcángel se acercó con pasos lentos al primer muro que vio,  _ sus pies se hundían suavemente en la arena _ , tocó con las yemas de sus dedos el tapiz viejo y desgastado. 

—¿Hannibal?—dijo colocando su rostro contra la fría pared. __

Inesperadamente detrás de él sintió dos brazos envolverle. 

—Aquí—le dijo el wendigo abrazandolo por la espalda. 

Gabriel se dejó caer contra Hannibal.

Y mi corazón se engañó en secreto, y mi boca besó tu mano

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Preguntó el demonio.

—El dolor terminó.

Hannibal giró a Gabriel quedando ambos frente a frente.—Puede que no lo sientas, pero estamos cayendo en espiral. No salgas de este cuarto, o comerás tinieblas y seras solo dolor, rabia e ira. 

Volteando a todos lados Gabriel observó la habitación, sin puertas ni ventanas, solo cuatro paredes frías. Muebles viejos que daban pena, y más a la orilla una cama.

—No puedo salir.

El wendigo le sonrió—pronto habrá una manera, y me tendrás que esperar.

—¿Esperar? ¿¡Me volveras a dejar!?—Rápidamente el miedo sucumbió a Gabriel y éste se aferró a Hannibal.

—Aplastados uno contra otro somos un solo cuerpo—dijo Hannibal tomando del mentón a Gabriel,  _ las respiraciones pararon y el miedo se disipó _ .—Somos uno, sin verme ni sentirme yo siempre estare contigo—Hannibal se inclinó y besó la boca agrietada del arcángel. 

Gabriel se perdió en delirio, movía sus labios tratando de comer.—Mis labios te alaban—dijo entre forcejeos.

_ De la nada sus besos se sintieron como púas y el olor a carroña llenó su aliento. _

Hannibal lo tiró contra la arena montandose arriba de Gabriel.

—Voy a dejarte con heridas abiertas, nunca pararas de sangrar.—El wendigo sostuvo entre sus manos el cuello de Gabriel—y en el fondo de tu alma perdida y muerta voy a concebir iniquidad.

Con gran facilidad Hannibal asfixió a Gabriel, éste se mantuvo quieto contra la verde arena pero rápidamente se retorció arañando los diminutos granos que se escapaban entre sus dedos. 

La vista de Gabriel era aturdida y su mente un revuelo de desesperación, pero no luchaba, mirando el rostro de Hannibal contraerse, una sonrisa estallaba en él.

El placer en lo desconocido e incierto.

Gabriel trató de hablar con su garganta ardiendo. El agarre de Hannibal se deshizo, el arcángel retomó el aliento mirándolo con devoción y dijo en susurros:

_ Hay dolores que te estiran hasta dejarte en los huesos _ ,—suspiró pesadamente, se lamió sus labios probando el sabor de carne podrida— _ tus manos me cubren y no lloro de dolor, pero lloro. Quiero que continues, ¿por qué ansío el dolor que no es dolor? Si el inmaculado no llora, ¿por qué derramo lágrimas? _

Hannibal se dejó caer a un lado de Gabriel. 

_ Sus astas desaparecieron entre la arena. Se perdieron convertidos en más granos. _

La mirada del wendigo profundizó en los ojos siempre brillantes y puros del caído. 

—Tus lágrimas son de água pasada, no importan, llora cuanto quieras.—Hannibal tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Gabriel, seguía cubierto de sangre seca y suciedad.—Aun eres un Santo. Sin alas para poder caminar entre placeres, sin milagros para dudar. Sin estar arriba para acompañarme en mi infinito descenso. 

_ Hannibal es más alto que los cielos: ¿qué harás? Es más profundo que el infierno: ¿cómo lo conocerás? _

—¿Qué soy?—Preguntó Gabriel recorriendo con inquietos ojos el rostro del wendigo queriendo ver más allá de su seriedad y palabras tranquilizantes.

—Mi arcángel… 

—Dilo de nuevo.

Hannibal llevó sus manos hasta el cabello de Gabriel—arcángel… Indudablemente nos pertenecemos, desde el momento en que nos encontramos.

—De nuevo—pidió dando un jadeo. Espasmos de calor recorrieron su cuerpo.

—Arcángel, Dios llora por tu regreso. Arcángel, arcángel. 

Un suspiro

Su boca derrama jadeos 

Gemidos que no sabia de donde provienen pero hacen su mente flotar.

—Más, ah, dime más.—Pide Gabriel con voz necesitada.

Venid, adoremos y postrémonos

—Vestido de lino arcángel Gabriel eres la luz. El cielo no es merecedor de ti, arcángel.—Con cada suspiro, Hannibal tenía un mayor agarre en su espeso cabello.

Gabriel se mantenía meciéndose contra la arena, caliente de rostro, hormigueo en sus piernas y vientre.

_ ¿Era esto lujuria? ¿Ser querido era lujuria? ¿Querer pertenecer a alguien era pecado? _

Más engañoso que todo, es el corazón, y sin remedio; ¿quién lo comprenderá?

¡Ay roguemos!

—Adorame Hannibal… Grita quién soy yo, grande y puro.—Gabriel hablaba entre suspiros, con lágrimas en sus ojos que se secaban al instante de tocar sus rojas mejillas. 

El wendigo tomó a Gabriel hasta tenerlo respirando su aliento, fétido, podrido y nauseabundo era el soplo entre ambos.

—Eres el higo en el desierto—dijo Hannibal, y de pronto la arena arde debajo de ellos. —Mi ángel. 

¡Ay roguemos!

Las manos de Gabriel arañaron el aire, sus pies retorciéndose contra la arena y su mirada ausente. Su vientre se desgarró sin brío dejando los placeres nunca antes experimentados entrar en él.

_ Porque yo sé que en mí, es decir, en mi carne, no habita nada bueno; porque el querer está presente en mí, pero el hacer el bien, no. _


	6. Protector y tentador

_ Te guardo todo lo que queda de mí, porque lo que fui ya nunca será. _

_ Queda mi voz que es un aullido de desesperanza.  _

_ Mi piel de mármol agrietada y descuidada. _

_ Mis manos sin fuerzas. Inútiles.  _

_ Ojos que nunca paran de llorar. _

Cada que Hannibal abandonaba la lúgubre habitación Gabriel lo esperaba en pie. 

Su único consuelo era el sabor rancio del wendigo en sus labios, las llagas en su lengua, el constante frío en su cuerpo haciéndole recordar que pronto cálidos brazos y sutiles roces lo calentarán.

Sentía tirones quebrajar en su pecho cada que anhelaba tener cerca a Hannibal… 

Era su castigo

Dolor en el placer

Placer en el dolor

El palpitar de su corazón inundaba el estrecho lugar, tan fuerte que podía sentirlo en la boca como náuseas.

Con los latidos siendo un repetitivo compás que aturde sus odios, Gabriel se obligó a rezar para olvidar:

_ Un ojo que de tantos horrores ansia la oscuridad _

_ Tu nunca manchas tu vista _

_ Voz que anuncia la vida, pero también da la orden para quemar pueblos _

_ Tu nunca hablas _

Si Dios hace el bien, ¿a quién se lo contara?

Al instante en que el demonio volvía Gabriel dejaba de gritar; de morderse y de rezar, de arañar las paredes (lo que sea que haga para olvidar su soledad). El arcángel se balanceaba sobre Hannibal ansioso de contacto rogando por una caricia, algún beso o sutil roce de labios. 

_ Pero sus deseos no estaban para ser escuchados. _

_ Hannibal lo recibía con bofetadas _

_ Golpes en el rostro _

_ Escupitajos en su boca _

_ Patadas en sus tobillos _

_ Si él hace una herida, también la vendará; si con su mano da el golpe, también da el alivio. _

Después de llorar sin saber cuando paró, luego de que sus gritos fueron súplicas donde pedía más dolor, Hannibal lo tomaría entre sus brazos y lo acunaba debajo de su mentón. 

—Quiero morir en tus brazos aunque la muerte no sea nuestro privilegio—le dijo Gabriel meciéndose contra la arena.

—Nuestra despedida, mi ángel, está más allá de lo que sabemos y lo que nunca conoceremos.

“En aquellos días los hombres buscarán la muerte y no la hallarán; y ansiarán morir, y la muerte huirá de ellos”. Dijo Gabriel sin saber de dónde vinieron aquellas palabras, su propia voz tan segura lo estremeció.

—Tienes razón—habló Hannibal inhalando ruidosamente—, aquellos días es el ahora, no hay pasado ni futuro para nosotros los hijos de las tinieblas. No sé qué es el descanso. Deseó la muerte, es un anhelo que no abandona mi mente. Ni siendo un ángel podre tener la libertad que tanto nos promete el Eterno, el libre albedrío de decir “No quiero servir”.

—No recuerdo lo pulcro del cielo, ni el canto de serafines… Ignoro si alguna vez pensé en dejar de servir.

El wendigo hizo a un lado el cuerpo de Gabriel, ambos hombres se sentaron en la arena cruzados de piernas y con las rodillas al ras una de otra.

—¿Crees que la más grande creación pueda elegir?—Preguntó Gabriel con un triste mirar.

—No.

—No crees que al llegar a las puertas del paraíso el hombre pueda decir “Ya serví, te adore y alabe. No quiero vida eterna… Quiero descanso”

—Dios es egoísta, te recompensa con oídos sordos.—Contestó Hannibal levantándose. Le ofreció una mano a Gabriel quien sin dudarlo la tomó.

—¿Sabes por qué Dios no nos da permiso de morir?—Le dijo el Wendigo apretando sus manos envolviendolas en calor.

—¿Por qué?

_ Porque el que ha muerto, libre es del pecado.  _

_ Y nosotros sentimos, respiramos y con cada inhalación pronunciamos su nombre, Yahvé, Yahvé, Yahvé.  _

De entre la arena pequeños charcos de agua se empezaron a formar, cada vez se hacían más y más grandes hasta empapar todos sus pies e inundar sus rodillas. Pero Gabriel no prestaba atención, su _ ahora  _ estaba absorto en el rostro de Hannibal, en su ojos rasgados y estrecha boca.

—Que el mar nos coma el cuerpo, y la sal nos lave el corazón.

El agua subió hasta sus hombros, cuello y nariz y llegó al límite de la habitación. Arcángel y wendigo siguieron firmes contra la arena, nada podía hacer que apartaran la vista uno del otro.

Con el ensordecedor ruido de la nada, Gabriel pensó:

_ Me disculpo ante Dios no por lo que hice para estar aquí, no por lo que siento al descubrir lo que me tenía prohibido, no…  _

_ Me disculpo por creer que necesitaba de él.  _

  
  



End file.
